kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
09. His Butler, Phantom Image
That Butler, in an Illusion (その執事、幻像, Sono Shitsuji, Maboroshi Zō) is the ninth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Ciel calls Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy to do a special job for him: take a picture of Sebastian with a special camera that shows the being most valued by the person photographed. They test it out with Finnian, and see a small bird in the photo. Tanaka then explains that the photograph shows something special to the person that is "not of this world." The servants agree eagerly, excited to see who Sebastian cares most about, and curious if he has a flaw. They attempt to take the photo, but Sebastian cleverly avoids all of their attempts. He then approaches them and orders them to move Pluto out of sight, so as to not offend that evening's guest. When he steps out of the room, it is shown the reason for this task is merely to prevent them from bothering him. Their attempts to lead Pluto away from the manor, though, go awry. Sebastian takes note of that, and sees a cat walking by, which he caresses. Envious, Pluto returns to his human form, throws the cat, and clings to Sebastian. Inside, the servants show their failed photos, apologize and offer an alternate plan, but Ciel refuses to let them use flamethrowers. Lau enters and offers to help Ciel take the photo. Ciel accepts, but it is then revealed that he actually does not know what Ciel needs help with. Sebastian welcomes the evening's guest, Paul Jones from the Brit Business Company, who is distracted when he sees Ran-Mao. However, it fails to distract Sebastian. Jones attempts to ask Tanaka about the Funtom Company, but Sebastian answers the questions. Jones tries to take a picture to go with the article, but Sebastian declines. That evening, Ciel unveils his latest plan - having Finnian throw statues at him, forcing Sebastian to come to his aid. Sebastian pauses long enough for Mey-Rin and Baldroy to take the photo, and comments that Ciel should have just ordered him to stand for it, but Ciel pretends not to know what he is talking about. While the servants try to develop it, Pluto enters the room and blows fire on them, ruining the photo, on Sebastian's orders. He goes to bring Ciel to bed, but finds he is already sleeping. While he is sleeping, he takes a photo of Ciel, and it is shown the person Ciel cares about most, who is also "not of this world," is Sebastian. The photo, however, confuses the staff, as Pluto is also present in the photo, making them wonder who it is that Sebastian cares for, as they assume he is of this world. At breakfast, Sebastian teases Ciel for this, telling him that he is "honored," and Ciel tells the "bastard" to "shut up". Gallery Episode 9 1.png Episode 9 2.png Episode 9 3.png Episode 9 4.png Episode 9 5.png Episode 9 6.png Episode 9 7.png Episode 9 8.png Episode 9 9.png Episode 9 10.png Episode 9 11.png Episode 9 12.png Episode 9 13.png Episode 9 14.png Episode 9 15.png Episode 9 16.png Episode 9 17.png Episode 9 18.png Episode 9 19.png Episode 9 20.png Episode 9 21.png Episode 9 22.png Episode 9 23.png Episode 9 24.png Episode 9 25.png Episode 9 26.png Episode 9 27.png Episode 9 28.png Episode 9 29.png Episode 9 30.png Episode 9 31.png Episode 9 32.png Episode 9 33.png Episode 9 34.png Episode 9 35.png Episode 9 36.png Episode 9 37.png Episode 9 38.png Episode 9 39.png Episode 9 40.png Episode 9 41.png Episode 9 42.png Episode 9 43.png Episode 9 44.png Episode 9 45.png Episode 9 46.png Episode 9 47.png Episode 9 48.png Episode 9 49.png Episode 9 50.png Episode 9 51.png Episode 9 52.png Episode 9 53.png Episode 9 54.png Episode 9 55.png Episode 9 56.png Episode 9 57.png Episode 9 58.png Episode 9 59.png Episode 9 60.png Episode 9 61.png Episode 9 62.png Episode 9 63.png Episode 9 64.png Episode 9 65.png Episode 9 66.png Episode 9 67.png Episode 9 68.png Episode 9 69.png Episode 9 70.png Episode 9 71.png Episode 9 72.png Episode 9 73.png Episode 9 74.png Episode 9 75.png Episode 9 76.png Characters in order of appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Ciel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Pluto *Lau *Ran-Mao Navigation Category:Episodes